


Designificado

by Supermonstrum



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Drama, Family, Father's Day, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgard decidió introducir en sus costumbres el día de honra al padre que hay en Midgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designificado

Les gustaban los humanos que vivían en Midgard, cómo cada tanto establecían el día de equis, para honrar a sus padres o madres, para agasajar a los hijos, a sus animales fieles e incluso para tener presente en la memoria las enfermedades que los aquejaban y les traían muerte. A medida que sus formas de civilización iban modificándose, la gente de Asgard tomaba prestado algunos de esos días.

El día del padre era uno de ellos.

Y aunque ese día Odín, padre de todos, declaraba festín desde la salida del sol hasta que el mismo desaparecía en el cielo estrellado, para Loki era una de las fechas más difíciles de enfrentar.

El obsequio que debía presentar ante su padre tenía que ser perfecto. Tenía que ser hecho o al menos pensado por él y _nada más que por él_. Tenía que ser bello, útil, digno de presumir ante los demás, algo que se ajustara a Odín, que pudiera identificarse con él.

Tenía que ser mejor o al menos _igual de bueno_ que los presentes de Thor.

Ese día del padre, sabía que iba a ser algo verdaderamente bueno. Lo tenía planeado desde hacía muchos días antes y, por primera vez, se sintió completamente seguro. De sólo imaginar la sonrisa orgullosa de su padre, su voz resonando por el palacio agradeciéndole por haberlo honrado como un hijo digno, se le inflaba el pecho.

Avisó a su hermano y a Frigga que partiría en un viaje y volvería a tiempo para la celebración. Ambos se mostraron preocupados y por supuesto, Thor, sin poder distinguir que él ya era un dios que podía cuidarse solo, le ofreció acompañarlo.

Agradeció y lo rechazó con un gesto desagradable y después se marchó.

Nadie en los Nueve Reinos había sido capaz de recorrer todo el Yggdrasil y lo que sostenía en tan poco tiempo. Loki, contando con un caballo ordinario, su única presencia y habilidades mágicas y guiado por nada más que un mapa que él mismo había trazado, lo consiguió. Al tratarse de Odín, prefirió no hacer alarde de ello, sabía que su padre se daría cuenta de cada detalle puesto en el presente.

Pasados cuatro días, en la mañana del quinto, Loki estaba de regreso en Asgard, cargando con cuidado un gran paquete envuelto en tela de oro, tejida por los elfos Alfheim. Cabalgó hasta el palacio, impaciente, con el corazón palpitándole lleno de confianza. Pocas veces la incertidumbre de sus acciones lo había abandonado como aquella vez, pocas veces la seguridad era tan absoluta como esa.

Odín no estaba.

En ninguna habitación, en ningún rincón del palacio. Frigga estaba afuera, festejando con otros asgardianos, le dijeron los guardias.

Loki salió y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad dorada, haciendo frente a la marea de gente entusiasmada, que a diferencia con Odín y Thor, apenas los reconocían se apartaban y permanecían firmes como soldados. A él lo ignoraban y lo empujaban como a cualquier plebeyo. Sin embargo estaba con su mente enfocada en cosas más importantes.

El día se escapó entre sus manos buscando a su madre y a Thor para preguntarles por Odín. Los asgardianos le ofrecieron como a un cualquiera compartir la mesa, beber, practicar tiro al arco o pelear. Nada de eso fue nunca de su estilo, aunque todos se tomaron un tiempo para la digestión y Loki decidió integrarse un poco y entretenerlos con algunos trucos de magia (tal vez imponerse y recordarles que él era su príncipe).

Recién cuando todas las estrellas brillaron fervientemente en el cielo, Loki se encontró con su padre en la sala del trono. Lucía agotado y alegre, Thor estaba a su derecha (siempre lo estuvo, siempre lo estará), ambos se miraban de forma cómplice y luego echaban a reír.

—Padre —comenzó Loki—, te he estado buscando todo el día. ¿Dónde has estado?

Odín respiró hondo. No preguntó por el paquete dorado que su hijo menor cargaba cuidadosamente. Loki sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorriéndole la columna y su corazón se encogió, lo sintió retorcerse y si no fuera porque hubiera quedado como un niño, se habría marchado sin querer escuchar su respuesta.

—Tu hermano, Thor, me invitado a ir de cacería en Asgard. La mejor casería que he tenido desde que puedo recordar.

Los ojos verdes se fijaron en los azules, luego en su sonrisa, luego en la sonrisa del padre. Luego en padre e hijo riendo, exhaustos.

—He sido bien honrado y tu padre me ha dicho que aquí todos los padres de Asgard también lo han sido.

Era un obsequio sin trampas ni trucos, producto de su esfuerzo, de conseguir cada cosa necesaria para forjarlo, de hacer pactos con las otras criaturas. Era algo que tenía el nombre de su futuro propietario escrito. Era algo que significaba tanto…

Y que habían _designificado_ tanto.

—Pues estoy feliz por ti, padre. Feliz porque has sido agasajado como lo mereces. Te presento yo mis respetos también aunque el día esté a casi nada de su final —mintió, inclinando la cabeza.

—Gracias, Loki.

Se retiró. A paso rápido. Con punzadas dentro de la cabeza. Mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

Preguntándose porque osó exponerse a sí mismo a la humillación al intentar ser hijo. Al intentar cree que tenía un padre.

Y que este lo quería.


End file.
